The instant invention relates to toys and more particularly to a toy construction having an encoded identification display thereon.
It is well recognized that the concept of including some type of encoding means in a toy can substantially enhance the play value of the toy. Along this same line, it has now been found that the play value of a toy can also be enhanced by incorporating therein means which is operable by a child for determining the true identity of an otherwise unidentified toy character. This allows a child or a group of children to develop a number of intriguing imaginary situations which depend on the initially unknown identity of the character to provide the child or children with a substantial amount of amusement. For example, it has been found that the play value of a toy character figure can be substantially enhanced when it is constructed to include an encoded identification means thereon which initially conceals the true identity of the character as an alien invader from a hostile planet, but permits a child to determine the true identity of the character through the actuation of the identification means on the toy.
The instant invention provides a novel and interesting toy construction, wherein the true identity or character of the toy is initially imperceptible, but can easily be determined by the actuation of an identification means on the toy when desired. More specifically, the toy construction of the instant invention comprises a toy element which may be embodied in a variety of different configurations, but which is preferably embodied as a toy character figure, such as a robotic character figure, and a liquid crystal identification means on the toy element. The liquid crystal identification means is operable by the application of heat thereto for changing it between a non-displaying condition wherein the image is invisible, and a displaying condition wherein an identifying image is visible thereon. Preferably, the identification means has a displaying surface thereon and it is changeable from the non-displaying condition thereof to the displaying condition thereof by manually rubbing the displaying surface with one's finger to produce a small amount of heat. Accordingly, the identification means on the toy is preferably normally maintained in a non-displaying condition so that the identity of the character figure is concealed, but when the displaying surface on the identification means is manually rubbed with a finger to apply heat thereto, an identifying image appears on the displaying surface so that the true identity of the character figure is revealed. Hence, the toy can be effectively utilized by a child or a group of children in a number of imaginary situations wherein the identity of the character figure is initially unknown and similarly, when several of the toys are used by a group of children, the different identities of the different character figures are initially concealed, but they can be easily determined by the children when desired. It has been found that this can substantially enhance the play value of the toy of the instant invention. For example, when a group of children are playing with several of the toys of the instant invention and some of the toys embody representatives of the forces of evil and others embody representatives of the forces of good, the true identities of the character figures embodied in the toys are initially concealed and a variety of imaginary situations can be developed by the children which depend on the identities of the character figures. The children can, however, determine the true identities of the character figures when desired simply by manually rubbing the identification means. Accordingly, it is seen that the novel combination of identification means in a toy character figure can substantially enhance the play value of the character figure.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the instant invention to provide a toy construction having an identification means which is operative between a non-displaying condition and a displaying condition for alternatively concealing and revealing the identity of the toy, respectively.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a toy character figure with enhanced play value.
A still further object of the instant invention is to provide a toy character figure, wherein the identity of the character figure is intially concealed, but can easily be determined by a child.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.